Love, hurt, and murder
by Lissy Kitten the Zebrawolf
Summary: After so many years, the 280th Hunger Games are finally upon us. Now I have to pray to survive, and hope theres a way love can change the Games like so many years back with the other two from my district. But this time, my love is in another district. District one. Charrie submission OPEN!
1. Character Submission

I stood in the arena, where Alana Cardinal moved her hand over the bowl for the girls. I stood, fists clenched. I live in district 12 in the Community Home, and I'm 13 years old.

Alana pulled out the paper, walked back to the pedestal and smoothed it out. "Venus Lockhart." My heart felt as if it had stopped beating. Everyone in the crowd let out a small gasp, as they always do when a 12 year old gets picked.

This was worse than myself getting picked. I saw Venus' black hair walking up to the stage where she stood, her eyes fixed on me and my now colorless face.

Alana smiled, "Now, do we have any volunteers?" I could now feel my heart beat, as fast as it could go.

I sprinted through the crowd to the front, "I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed out and now it was Venus' turn to go colorless.

_**Hai peebles, it's your good friend Lissy here. This is mai first story on FF so far so I hope you like it. Anyway I'm taking charries for this story so…yeah. I'm going to do a more detailed version of Faun's reaping on chapter 12, district 12's reaping but for now you only get a part. So heres the sheet for your charrie**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age (12-18):**_

_**District (all but Female 12 and male and female for 2):**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Eye color:**_

_**Hair color:**_

_**Skin color:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Weight:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_

_**Friends:**_

_**Reaping Outfit:**_

_**Interview Outfit:**_

_**Arena Ideas:**_

_**Chariot Costume Ideas:**_

_**Volunteer or not:**_

_**Oh, and you guys are allowed to use links on any of these. I hope you can enter and stuffs. Any charries not entered for any districts I'll make**_

_**Oh yeah I need a guy for 1 to be Faun's crush who she's forced to kill...**_

_**Bai! :3**_

_**~Lissy**_

_**Update: Ugh, I'm not deleting the freaking story! Out of all the people who do this, you choose to go after me? Thanks a lot! Anyway just send it in a PM peebles I'm getting annoyed.**_


	2. District 2 Reaping: Kevan and Hiro

_**Hiro's POV**_

God how I hated these stupid reapings. They should just pick someone, and keep it that way.

And why do you have to look nice?

It's not like it's important.

I pull a ruby red dress from a hanger in my walk in closet and pull it on.

When I hear something I peek out my closet door but quickly go back in and close it.

My mom. "Hiro!" she screeches.

"Yes?" I call nervously from the closet.

"Hurry or you'll be late. And I'm curling your hair."

I sighed in relief, "Okay. Is Kevan ready?"

No answer, my mom left.

I pulled on some matching red flats and turned to the closet door.

There in the full length mirror was a menacing, pretty girl.

Luckily my parents only bruise my arms rarely.

I look at the three bruises on my left arm and walk out.

When I got downstairs Kevan was there, wearing a tucked in collar shirt and caches.

Gross.

My dad was fixing his collar and my mom turned to me, holding a burning hot curling iron.

Oh god. I walked up to her.

After a while of pain and pulling my mom finally got my already wavy hair in tight curly cues.

I looked at Kevan in disgust.

He was always their favorite, the one they loved.

I was another story, I tried to kill them once, so they started beating me to a pulp when I got out of line.

Whatever. He stuck his tongue out back.

After a tiny meal, my parents told me not to eat or I would get fatter, we were on our way to the reaping.

Kevan and I had to act as if we actually loved each other.

Yeah, that's going to happen.

The second they couldn't see us we separated and walked in silence with the crowd to the reaping.

The Peacekeeper pricked my finger and I went with my age group, 14.

No one talked to me, since I scared them all.

I stood there looking gorgeous and waited for the stupid escort to say my name already.

The escort, Haven, had hair that was too long to be real and her face was covered in bright pink makeup.

God, I despised her.

"Jamie Wilson." she called out in her squeaky mouse voice.

Ugh, Jamie. She's the weakest in all of District 2 and seriously, I want to be up there.

When Haven asked for volunteers I didn't hesitate.

I knew someone else might get there before me so I sprinted to the front.

"I volunteer!" I shout out and Jamie looks relieved.

"My name is Hiro Wilson and I volunteer as tribute." No one dares to go against me.

Haven moved to the boy's bowl and I watched.

* * *

_**Kevan's POV**_

_****_I woke up early to get ready for the reaping.

I didn't want to go to the Hunger Games but whatever, sure.

Hell, I hate everyone but I'll volunteer.

I got dressed in a collared shirt and caches then went downstairs.

I grabbed a bottle of liquor and opened it.

I'm 16 and yeah, you could say I do underage drinking.

I also do drugs.

I heard my idiot mom's screechy voice call for my sister.

I would've helped her kill out parents years ago but I didn't.

It's fun watching her get beat to a pulp.

I hated her but I sort of loved her.

Sort of.

When mom came back down she pulled out a hair curler and plugged it in to let it heat up.

My dad came down too and started adjusting my outfit.

Asshole.

I watched as Hiro got her hair pulled and curled.

Gross, who want's that thing touching their head?

She gave me a nasty look and I stuck my tongue out in response.

We started heading out after my mom called Hiro fat a bunch of times.

We he'd hands and smiled until they couldn't see us.

We separated but still joked around and mocked them.

The ugly peacekeeper pricked my finger and I went with the 16 group.

I watched as Hiro volunteered for the weakling girl.

We all would love to se Jamie die but hey.

Haven walked over to the boys bowl.

"Kevan Wilson." God she sounded horrible.

I walked to the stage, smiling.

No one dared volunteer for me.

They would love to see me kill my sister.

Me and Hiro shook hands then were dragged to the Justice Building.

* * *

**_Once I get entries for two district ones I'll add that in before this, but I wanted to get started already._**


End file.
